


Beach Dates

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: The story of Adrien and Marinette features a disproportionate amount of beaches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://miraculous-mask.tumblr.com/post/143482690146).

Their first date, they go to the beach.

They spend the day walking and talking and sunbathing and swimming, and tossing the occasional starfish they find back into the waves. At lunch they stop at this little shack of a restaurant. Adrien slips on some seaweed and falls flat on his ass, and Marinette laughs herself sick.

Their hundredth date, they go to Hawaii.

They spend the day walking and talking and sunbathing and swimming. At lunch they stop at a place that serves the best fish they’ve ever had.

At sundown, Adrien picks Marinette up and seats her next to a tree, to her laughing protest.

“Silly kitty,” she murmurs before she kisses him.

“Your silly kitty,” he murmurs as he kneels and pulls out a box from a pocket.


End file.
